minning terrors
by The Envious Spire
Summary: This time we enbark on where humans in my world get their raw material but of course something is wrong within the facility. also like always this story contains vore if you don't like vore you don't have to read it


This story contains vore and some slight digesting. You know the drill, if you are offended by it, turn away and press the backspace button. If not, shall we begin?

"You do know you're at a lava product manufacturing plant, right?" This man had a confused face as he scratch his helmet covered head. He wore a heavy red armored suit and had a very muscular appearance to the tanned face that stuck out from the armor. His nose and mouth were covered by a grey cloth to keep any ash out, or even to keep the heat from his lungs, as this cloth was routinely wet down.  
"Yes I do sir," she said as she put her hand to her head in a salute. "I promise to do my best in this factory of scary, hot, boiling, burning lava." Her face gave a smile, showing the white teeth that reflected some of the red light from the background. She had red cheeks and freckles that ran under her eyes. Her small body was easily two feet smaller then the man and her shoulders were only about a third of his. She clearly did not dress for the occasion she found herself in. She had her blond hair tied by a red ribbon so that it flowed halfway down her back. She had a flat chest covered by a navy blue T-shirt that had the word "Huh?" across it in bold white letters. He could tell she was uncomfortable in her light blue jeans that had spots of sweat decorating them.  
"Uh, you don't really seem like factory working material," he scratched the back of his head. "Not to be sexist or anything, but don't you think this is more of a man's job?" he was uncomfortable saying this. He stupidly said almost this same thing to his girlfriend a while back, only it had to do with driving. Guess what, she left him. Said it had something to do with him thinking she was useless. Anyway, he just didn't want to offend anyone else.  
She brought her hand to her side, "Oh no sir, I'll be a very hard worker. I'll even throw out my back if I have to." She still had the smile on her childish face, and because of this, the man thought of her only as a child. She was twenty-four years old at appearance, but she was not very tall, earning her the title of "Tiny Giant" over at the railroad she used to work at. She excited her eyes, "Ooh, I'll even just go and make coffee or sandwiches or something."  
He sighed and hung his arms, then put one around her shoulder and leaned in like he was going to tell her a secret. She could smell the ash that coated his armor. "Little girl, I didn't want to have to resort to this but," he put his other hand on her other shoulder, "people have been disappearing here. Some think that it's just weak platforms that gave way and sent them into the smoldering ocean. But I checked every one of these so called "weak" platforms and didn't find anything wrong at all with them." He let off and stood back in front of her. Her side was covered in black ash, but she still had the excited look on her face. "I think it's some creature living in the lava, but the rest think that's crazy. So, you best be gettin' home, this isn't a place for children."  
Her face scrunched up and she became angry at being called a child. She darted a finger to his face, "I'll have you know that I was the best employee on the construction of that railroad over Crescent's Canyon, and that was back when we did everything by hand!"  
The man gently pushed her hand away from his face. "You mean last year? It hasn't been that long. We still do a lot by hand." He was beginning to think that there was no way to get rid of her. "Since you were tough enough to work on the railroad, I guess I'll give you a job here," he pouted under his mask and looked away with beaten eyes. "But understand that it'll just be carrying small things which won't pay much."  
Her face lit up and she jumped on him in a difficult hug. When she came down, the front of her shirt was covered in the black dust and she saluted again. "Alyona Sokolov at your service," she reached out a hand, "But you can just call me Kim." Her grey-blue eyes shone in the dim, but ambient light. She had really wanted this job.  
He grabbed her small hand and shook it. "Great to see you're excited about a fatality prone occupation. You can call me Thorn." He released his grip and turned to start walking down the steel path. He turned and waved for her still body to come. "I'll show you where you need to go."  
She skipped over to where he was to follow. His somewhat frightening iron mask had been pulled over his face now, but this didn't affect her view of him at all. She happily looked at all the giant machines that hung over or even in the lava, and the people that walked across their chain-hung pathways. She turned towards Thorn with a cheerful face. "Hey what are those things?"  
"Hm?" he looked in the direction of her finger. "Oh, those pull up lava from the bottom, then heat it some more, then compact it into the giant bricks, or even the walls that we make. They mostly go to the warring countries or the paranoid rich folk, but occasionally you get the person who wants to build a wall around a forest or something. I really like going out into the forest to help put things together. It's so quiet, serene."  
"Oh, looks like somebody has a soft spot," she greatly emphasized the t and poked a thin finger into his back.  
"Well, everyone knows already so don't try and blackmail me with it or something," he said and waved a hand in the air.  
"Noooo, I wouldn't do that. I just think it's cute that such a big guy would take a liking to nature and its peacefulness." She smiled at his back, but her face went to her curious look when she eyed another machine.  
They had gotten to the main office at last. The inside was an almost blinding white walled room with several air conditioners circulating the smoke smelling air. "There are donuts if you want one," he pointed a finger to a pink box on the table. Kim quickly went over and took out a chocolate one; she loved anything that was packed with sugar. "I guess you can start by making some coffee, but I don't even know where the packs are to make it."  
She talked between munches, "That's okay; I'll have it done by the time you get back." He walked out and Kim closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet donuts one after the other.  
She reached her hand in the box, but there was nothing but cardboard. "Awe," she sighed then remembered her coffee job. She got up slowly, her full belly was complaining at even her slightest movements. Even with this, she checked every cupboard and drawer until she found the small, black packs. Coffee was one of her favorite drinks because she liked the caffeine in it, and she loved making it for other people so that they get energized along with her. She quickly got the coffee made and then laid on the soft couch that was against the wall. She rubbed her stomach, who gave a happy groan back. She felt tired even after the sugary donuts and the juice she had drank on the way here, so she let her eyes close and her mind drift away.

She was woken by a poke to the head, and she opened her eyes a little. It was Thorn, but without his chest armor or the face covering cloth. She sprang upright in her seat. "Is everything in order sir? I even got the coffee," she smiled.  
"That's fine and dandy, but you ate all the donuts and then slept for two hours. Do you have any idea how loud you snore?" He did indeed have a muscled face that matched his large shoulders that stuck from his white shirt. He had a small black beard that covered his face where the cloth had been and short black hair covering the top of his head. She actually got to see his hazel eyes, and saw that they did have anger in them, but it was merely a veneer cover of his kindness.  
"Sorry, it won't happen again." She got to her feet to look him almost in the eyes. She craned her neck back, "Do you want me to go and get more?"  
"No, it's fine, just don't do it a lot. Some of us like them," he said then walked to the table and threw the box away.  
She looked at his muscles, thinking if she would look like that if she worked here for too long. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is, would you? I need to pee." Without even looking, he pointed over to a door that had a blue circle with a sign that had long since been wiped almost completely off. She moved with haste to this room while Thorn unlocked a closet.  
"She is a real bundle of annoying joy, but she'll be fun to be around," he said while he pulled out a small armor set like the one he had on. He fixed some parts on it and put some more parts together until she came out.  
"Okay, now, what were you going to say?" her shirt was being brushed of any ash, which threw dust over the already dirty floor.  
He held up the armor. "You need to get out of those clothes."  
She was shocked. "What!? You want me to strip for you!" one hand covered her chest and the other pointed at him. "You dirty minded man you!"  
"No! I meant change into these!" he thrust them higher.  
"In front of you!? You're sick!"  
"Gah! You know where the bathroom is now just take 'em!"  
She calmed down instantly and smiled, "I know, I was just playin'." She grabbed the armor and ran into the bathroom.  
He slapped his forehead, "So much for fun to be around. Hopefully she doesn't do anything like that everyday," then he started to get himself a cup of coffee.  
When she got out, she walked awkwardly but stopped and thrust her chin up bravely when Thorn turned around. The elastic fabric parts curved around her waist and the chest and leg plates fit to her body perfectly. She lifted the mask off her face. "Does it look good?" She put her hands above her head and tried to belly dance. "Enough to make you want me to take it off? Mmmhhhhhmmm."  
He showed an embarrassed, angry face, "Shut up! I never said that!" He threw the paper cup at her, only making it halfway.  
She put her hands down. "C'mon, I'm just playin'. Now that I'm one of you I can stop acting all formal and stuff," she walked next to him, "So where to now chief?" She put her hands to her hips and waited for an answer.  
He put a large finger on her forehead. "You, are just going to inspect some things to see if they're working properly, while I am going to help with lifting the blocks to the storage." He took his finger off, walked to the window, and pointed out. "You see that machine over there? That's were your going to go."  
She squinted her eyes, "Way over there! Awe man!" She threw her head back and gave a large sigh.  
"Yes, way over there. Now, when you get there, you need to listen carefully, as it is very loud," he motioned some words with his hand, "If you hear a clank, then it's working fine, but if you hear a more of a ping sound, then you need to tell one of us right away. Okay?"  
"Ugh, clank good, ping bad, got it. You don't have to act like I'm stupid or something." She closed her iron mask and with some difficulty, walked out of the room.  
Thorn put his chest plate back on. "What will the others think of her."  
Kim had finally made it to her machine. From afar they looked big, but up close you could really see how enormous these metal squares were. She looked down at the lava. It was moving, almost like there was something under it. She leaned back a little and watched the shifting lava, only to have a little bubble burst on it's surface. She put he hand to her chest in relief, but jumped when someone said something to her, "You must be new here." She could barely hear him over the clank of the machine.  
She gripped the railing and turned around. It was just a man in the same red armor that Thorn wore. She breathed out again, "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"Because of how small you are," he stopped next to her and leaned against the rail. "You know, the last woman that worked here, worked for four years. You know what happened?" He looked and she was confused. "She ended up looking like us when she quit. She was scary."  
"Hm, well if I grow a bunch of muscle, when I get out of this job I'll have to sit and watch TV until all the muscle is gone," she smiled, "Then I'll just work out a little and get back to my original self."  
"Hehe, weird. So, what'd Thorn send you to do?"  
"Come to think of it, he sent me over here to inspect it, when there was already someone here," she tightened her face, "He better not think I can't do this!"  
"Oh no, he's not like that. He probably just wanted to give you something easy that has only a small chance you can get it wrong. And he probably figured that if you need help, it'd be best to have someone around who knows this stuff."  
"So, you've been here a while?"  
"Almost as long as Thorn has, six years. So if you need somethin' and you're over here, don't think it rude to ask."  
"Okay, I wont," she listened to the roar of the machine for a second. "So, you think everything's in order here?"  
"Pfft, yeah. We haven't had a machine break down in ages," he lifted the collar on his hand to look at a silver watch. "Well, I gotta go, see you later miss . . ."  
"Kim." she put a hand out to shake.  
"Just call me Shave, and don't ask how I got that nickname, you wouldn't want to know." His hand was just as big as Thorns. He released and started to walk off.  
"Everything seems fine," she said then walked in the opposite direction. The huge machine still made the same loud, timed sound of gears and metal clanks. A few steps away from it, the path suddenly shook, causing her to loose footing and grab the rail. "Whoa." After a second, she looked behind her. "Hey Shave did you feel . . ." He wasn't there anymore, "Ugh, how am I supposed to ask him anything if he just leaves like that. I don't even know how to find him."  
She had walked all the way back to the main office to sit back on the couch to wait for Thorn. When she got in, there was somebody making coffee. "Thorn?"  
The masked, armored figure turned and lifted his covering off his face, "Well, hello there." He had blue eyes and short blond hair that could be seen through the top of his mask. He smiled at her for a short time before turning to a bored look. "No I don't know where he is," he said then took a drink and sat on the couch.  
Kim sat at the opposite end and pulled one foot to rest on the cushion. "You're not as big the others, are you new here too." She lifted her mask, showing her cute, child like face.  
"Yeah, not even two years. By the way, they call me Lamp, have you been givin a nickname yet?"  
"No, not yet. You can just call me Kim. How do you get a nickname around here?"  
"Aw, if something really embarrassing happens to you, then they call you by that."  
"Lamp huh?"  
"Yeah, it's pretty simple. I go to plug in said lamp, it shocks me, I scream, they laugh, then my new name is Lamp. But I don't feel embarrassed about it, everyone here is named for something like that."  
"So I just have to stay away from anything embarrassing, and I'll be Kim the rest of my life. Good, now I know what to avoid."  
"They'll find something." Just then, someone else walked in. This man was as large as the others. Lamp raised a hand, "Crotch, get over here and meet a new worker." He came and sat on the floor in front of the couch with one knee pointed up and the other across the floor.  
Kim looked at him and smiled. "Crotch?" she giggled.  
He laughed but wasn't embarrassed about it. "Yeah, one day a crank came loose and sent the metal shaft flying that we were trying to weld in place. It hit square between the legs," he laughed with everyone else, "So, do you have a nickname yet?"  
"Nope, but you can call me Kim." She couldn't see his face behind the metal mask, but knew he was smiling.

Meanwhile, Thorn had finished helping with the thousand pound blocks. He opened his mask and wiped his sweat drenched face. "I wonder if Kim screwed anything up." He looked back at the snaking pathways that led to the office room. The lights were on but he couldn't make out anything from this distance. He waved behind him, "See you later Finger," then he started off.  
The paths were long and curved around machine after machine. He had been working there for nearly eight years now, so these paths were all mapped out in his head, and his legs had trained themselves to keep going through the heat. He got to the room without a change in breath or heartbeat. When he opened the door, there was loud laughter.  
Crotch turned to see who it was. "Oh, hey Thorn. This newcomers pretty neat. We were talking about all the jungles she's been to and all the people she's met. I've never been to an actual jungle, so it's cool to hear about it." he turned back to Kim.  
Thorn looked to Kim. "And you guys are taking a break, why?"  
Lamp put a hand in the air. "We are allowed an hour break each day, no matter what time we take it." His chest armor was sitting next to the couch now.  
"True, but you're spending it here instead of outside?" Thorn sat in front of the couch, completing the circle.  
"Yeah, I mean, she's really fun to be around." He pointed to Kim, who smiled.  
Crotch turned, "Yeah, you really have to get to know her more." Apparently she had talked him into taking off his helmet, as his green eyes and curly brown hair were showing.  
Thorn looked a bored/amused combo. "Yeah, she's a real bundle of joy." He looked at her again and she closed her eyes and widened her smile.  
Lamp's watch gave a beeping. "What? Already?" he looked to Crotch. "Dude, its time for us to go." He grabbed his chest plate and clicked it on. Crotch followed him out the door.  
It was awkwardly silent for a moment. When Thorn looked at her, she smiled. "So, you really are a people person."  
"Oh, yes. I love to talk to people." She had her hands in her lap.  
"So, what about the jungle. Is it as peaceful as the forest around here?"  
"Oh yes, it is my favorite place on this whole planet. Except sometimes I walk into hanging bridges and knock people off, but I tell them sorry and it's fine," she closed her eyes, remembering what the cool, humid jungle was compared to this volcano. A paradise. "I need to take you there some time. You know not on a, a date or anything."  
Thorn smiled. "Why not. I'm think I'm beginning to like you."  
Kim gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Okay, we can go on a date to the jungle. Just make sure not to squeeze me to hard when we hug." She fell forward from the couch and right onto him, then she turned to him angrily, "But you better not make any sexist remarks about me."  
He smiled, "Don't worry, I learned my lesson. And by the way, my names Edward."  
She laughed, "So what's my job now, chief?"

Lamp and Crotch were leaned against the railing, watching their machine. Lamp looked down at the lava. "Hey, do you think Thorn'll make a move on her. If he doesn't, then I might."  
"Well, if he does, then there's now way you'll get her till he screws up and she leaves him." Crotch was looking into the lava as well. A small bulge pushed from underneath, then gave a bursting bubble.  
Lamp turned away and started to walk slowly down the path, thinking. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe this one'll be quicker then his last. She's really -" The path shook, sending him against the rail. He turned to ask what had happened, but all he saw was a giant mouth coming towards him. There was no time to react before it closed around him, leaving only his struggling feet out of it. After a few seconds a tongue came out and pulled the feet in, and a loud gulp signaled that he was done for. When the creature felt the struggling enter the stomach, the hand was taken off the pathway and it disappeared back into the lava.

Thorn and Kim were looking over the installation of a new machine when someone ran to where they were. "Thorn!"  
He looked at the out of breath man. "What is it Legs?"  
"Lamp and Crotch are missing, and you have to see what's happened to their machine!"  
Thorn and Kim looked at each other and then ran towards the direction the man came from.  
When they got there, there was a small crowd on the pathway surrounding the machine. A little pushing and shoving sent them in front of the monstrous engine. There, at almost the bottom, were four claw marks. When they looked up, they saw that it had been partially ripped from its resting place in the ceiling. Thorn looked angry, "What happened!?"  
The man next to him spoke up. "We don't know! Somebody went to check on them since no one has seen them for a while, and then they came back saying that this happened!"  
There was a violent shake of the pathway, almost sending some of them into the lava. When they looked to the side, the path had been cut, leaving about a twelve foot gap between the paths. They started to run the other way, but something broke through it, leaving a large gap. The path swayed on the chains that held it to the ceiling. While they tried to get their balance back, a huge figure burst from lava sending chunks of the molten rock into the air.  
What came out surprised even Thorn. It was a naked woman. But she wasn't just any normal one, she had grey skin that had thick spikes decorating it. Her eyes were a lighter tint of her skin, and they glowed intensely with the light emitted from the flowing lava. Her hair was a dark, pale blue, and the top of her head lined spikes that caught the hair, making it look like she had a crown. She leaned in on the humans, lowering her eyelids and putting a small smile across her face. She spoke in a quiet voice. "Hello humans. You are so easy to fool. Making you all bunch together like this is such a simple task, that I hardly consider it hunting."  
They could see her reptilian tail swaying happily in the lava. Thorn looked at Kim, who, to his surprise, wasn't afraid. He used her courage to fuel his. "What do you want?"  
"Silly human," she giggled, "I've cut off your escape routes and you still can't see it? It's obvious that I'm going to eat you." She closed her eyes and smiled. There were a few gasps when she picked up one of the nine people standing on the path. He was lifted over an open mouth and dropped in. She savored him for only about a minute before swallowing. She brought her head down with a satisfied look. "I love it here in the volcano, where you humans sweat and become flavored with the salty, ashy taste that I cannot get enough of." She picked up another and stuffed him in, this time bringing her shoulders up in delight. "Mmmmmmm!" She moved him around with her tongue, making him yell and kick for an attempt at an escape. She opened her mouth, letting the onlookers get a good look. The man was covered in saliva while still more dropped from the roof of the mouth. He kicked and screamed, only to the pleasure of this giant being. Her tongue flattened him against the top and, without closing her mouth, squeezed him into the throat. The struggling bulge ran slowly down her neck and when she lowered her tongue, the only thing that was there were large amounts of drool pouring from the top. She closed her mouth and after a few seconds of looking at the remaining items, she let out a small burp. "Excuse me."  
One of the men took off towards one of the gaps in hope that he could escape, but he was caught by her in mid leap. She squeezed him a little so that he would yell, then she threw him in her mouth, swallowing almost immediately. Right after the bulge had disappeared, she grabbed another and only sucked on him for a short while before finishing. She did this until it was only Thorn and Kim standing on the platform. She let out a loud burp that shook the path, then put her head down to look at them. "Well it looks like it's just the two of us soon." She reached her hand out and Thorn moved in front of Kim, to be picked up instead.  
Kim tried to grab his hand. "Nooooooo!" He was pulled too quick and slipped through her fingers to be dropped into the waiting mouth. Kim's eyes got teary, and she became angry. "Don't do it! I'm warning you!" The giantess saw no threat from this girl and swallowed. "Nooooo! Wait!" She flung herself against the rail to watch the bulge go down. When it had disappeared past the giant's chest, Kim gave some small laughs between the tears.  
The giant looked at her with a smile and rubbed her visibly firm stomach. "What, do you take pleasure from seeing others get eaten?" Her stomach gave groans through the sound of faint screaming.  
"You'll get what's coming to you," she stood up, "I know who you are. You call yourself Gradia the Lava Maiden. I lost track of you for a while but heard about strange disappearance here from the railroad workers."  
"So you finally caught me so that I can eat you. It'll make you even better when I actually get to," she grabbed Kim, "But for now, I'm gonna let my meal sit. I'll eat you when I'm hungry again." She started to walk through the lava towards a rock that was maybe half a mile in diameter. This was were the entrance to the cave was, but it had been covered by large rocks to trap anyone that ran away. She walked slowly, eating anyone that she saw running on the pathways. She rubbed her now slightly bulged stomach. "Ooh, I think that's enough for now," her attention was turned towards Kim, "You see, a woman is a rare sight in a place like this. In my opinion, girls taste far better, and they are easier to move around in your mouth." Kim was silent, as she was being forced to listen to the men inside screaming while the stomach moved them about, digesting them.  
Gradia finally got to the rock and laid down. "I'm going to wait until my stomach is empty so that the hunger brings your taste out even more," she licked her lips and closed her eyes, "I'll just sleep it off then eat you in a few hours." With a firm grip on Kim, she started to drift to sleep, but was rudely awakened when her back hit the ground. She opened her eyes. "What the?" her hand was empty, so she turned her body to each side, looking for her small snack. Her body froze when she saw an armored boot. Looking up, she saw Kim was now bigger then she was, a lot bigger. Her eyes widened and she frantically tried to make a dash from it, but was caught in a large hand and held in front of Kim's face. "What!? How!?"  
Kim was still teary eyed when she unhooked her chest plate, letting it drop to the floor, exposing her white shirt. Fairy wings sprang from the torn slits in the back. "That's twice now that you've eaten my soon to be boyfriend. I couldn't shrink you in the lava, or you would escape like you did from the volcano in the jungle. This time, your not getting away."  
Gradia's eyes grew wider. "Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you, you should of told me you were a fairy! Please No! I - I was just hungry! Prey is prey, you should know that! Don't you eat humans!?" she yelled, struggling against her restraints.  
"I love humans and will only eat them if I am starving. I usually only eat the neko and naga of the jungle," she stared angrily then opened her mouth.  
Gradia could see that saliva had built up and dripped from the roof of the mouth, some even dripped out onto her chin. "No wait! Please!" She was pulled toward the mouth with no hope of being rescued. Her screams became muffled to the outside world when Kim's lips closed around her stomach. "AAAAAAAH! No! No! Not like this! I don't deserve to die!" she made several desperate attempts to push away from the tongue but was forced down into the throat. Kim slurped in her tail and swallowed happily. Gradia screamed when the muscles around her closed and began to pull her down. Throughout her life she had to fight her way through the animals that wanted to eat her, before she became what she knew as top predator. Never had she thought that becoming such a predator would have an effect on anyone else. Prey was prey, but if she had known that this fairy liked a human, then she wouldn't have eaten him. She screamed as a life time of training and hunting practice was forced to cower in her mind from the strong muscles of the esophagus that tightly bound her hands and feet.  
She felt the walls become loose and she was dropped to a soft floor. "No! No! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she began to cry loudly while she pounded the walls. A loud scream came out of her at every gurgle and groan that the stomach made, knowing that each was a step closer to her demise. She got on her knees and put her hands against the wall. "Please let me out! I swear I'll never eat another human again!" The stomach now gave a loud groan and started to push her from side to side, releasing acids into it to mix with the saliva that had already pooled at the bottom. "Noooo! Nooo! Pleeeease! Listen to me!" Her hands tried to grab onto the walls, but they were too slippery.  
Kim was now laying down on the rock with a satisfied look on her face. She listened to the screams coming from her stomach, and the groans and movements that accompanied them. She wiped the tears from her face. "I think I'll just sleep you off, then go into town and tell the people that there's a monster in here," she smiled, "Does that sound okay?" The only answer was the faint screaming and a burp that came from herself. So she laid her head on her arms and fell asleep. Her stomach made several more groaning sounds as it continued to churn its captive.  
Gradia's full belly made her feel sick with the constant moving. She cried and screamed as loud as she could, hoping that her pathetic state would appeal to her predator in some way. "AAAAAH! Please! Stop!" Stomach acid now filled the room almost halfway and she gasped and choked with the unfamiliarity of being dunked into a thin liquid. Her skin started to itch, as even its toughness was not enough to protect against the powerful acids that were working on her. She pushed her head above the fluid and flung her short hair back. "Nooooooo," her word trailed off into a pleading cry. It was only answered by the loud gurgles and the strong stomach movements.  
Kim was still fast asleep, uncaring of the hell going on inside her. She stroked her stomach that was still covered by the black elastic fabric. It was full and she was content, she had gotten revenge for the deaths of her boyfriends and all the new friends she had made, making the taste of the ashy reptile that still lingered in her mouth all the more sweeter. She licked her lips then let out a loud burp.  
The tough plates that lined her body had started to flake off into the gooey soup and her skin felt like it was being ripped in pieces as she still scrambled to find footing. "Please! I'll do anything! Anyth -" she was cut off when the stomach tightened, pinning her between the two walls. She was now submerged in the acids and tried to pull herself to the air that she clearly felt with her hands. The walls were too tight around her though and she just let out tiny bubbles. She was used to holding her breath for a long time. She had trained every day, controlling her breathing under the lava, just so she could stay under long enough to ambush prey. But control gave way to fear and she screamed in pain, forcing the rest of her oxygen out. She gasped, taking in a lung full of the stomach juices. Her chest instantly started to burn like she had never felt before. It was so intense, that it forced her to cough and gasp several more times without even thinking about what she was breathing in. She panicked wildly as the world started to get more distant, and her senses started to fade. She could feel small bubbles brush past her face, and then nothing. Everything was blank, even her thoughts, there was nothing except a feeling of numbness and an ever brightening light. Her hands stopped trying to grab the air, her face was calm, and her body kept still while the stomach held her, breaking her down slowly with every minute that went by.

Kim woke up and rubbed her eyes to the light. Looking down gave her a small smile. "Was it fun in there?" she patted her now empty stomach and got up to put her armor back on to hide her wings. One last look was giving to the office room, still with its lights on. She thought about how she would have loved it if Gradia had shown herself sooner, so that no humans had to die. This was forgotten though, as she knew that loss was part of the food chain. She simply changed the boulders that buried the entrance into mere pebbles and stepped out.


End file.
